


Softness

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Brothers, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 21:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12541316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Colonel Crowley worries about Captain Crowley





	Softness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [penpenhooray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/penpenhooray/gifts).



“You did not fire your rifle during the last skirmish, Captain.”

Eli frowned, turning to argue when he saw the data pad his brother held in his hands. His eldest brother must have taken his rifle after they had gotten things settled and gone back onto their vessel. He closed his mouth, shoulders dropping as he sighed. “Colonel…”

“Why did you not fire, Eli?” Gideon asked.

“It did not feel right to.”

“How so?”

“Brother, they had primitive weapons at best. It was not right to come at them with our advanced technology to subdue them.”

Gideon frowned, shaking his head. “They stood in the way of the First Order and our progress. Any weapon is needed to crush an insect!”

“They’re people.”

“They’re aliens,” Gideon corrected him, “Twi’leks who thought they could hinder progress. They’ll learn once they’ve been sent to work in the labor camps. That’s where they belong.”

“Do you really believe that?” Eli softly asked.

Gideon stood a little straighter at that, glaring at his brother. “If the men find out…if the Supreme Leader finds out…” Eli was silent and Gideon could only sigh, reaching out to cup his cheek in his hand. “Eli, you’re my brother. Don’t let this softness affect your prowess as a captain.”

“…I won’t.”

Gideon nodded, smiling as he released his brother.


End file.
